isselfandomcom-20200215-history
Nieuws 2011 (eerste kwartaal)
Dit is het nieuws van 2011 (eerste kwartaal). Kijk hier voor het nieuws van 2010. Kijk hier voor het nieuws van 2011 (tweede kwartaal). Januari *'7': Ophef in Kronenburg: uit door Wikileaks openbaar gemaakte diplomatieke telegrammen blijkt dat er in de periode 1968 tot 1984 wel degelijk met Amerikaanse hulp is gefraudeerd bij de parlementsverkiezingen in die jaren om de in die tijd populaire communistische partij CFK te dwarsbomen. Wat door velen al als 'aannemelijk' werd aangenomen en door complot-theoretici zelfs hardnekkig werd gepropageerd, lijkt nu dus bevestigd te zijn. Van Kronenburgse zijde is met name de voormalige christen-democratische partij CGU betrokken, die door de fraude van 1969 tot 1985 met een absolute meerderheid kon regeren. Veel ogen zijn nu gericht op de reactie van één van de laatste nog levende belangrijke ministers van die periode, oud-vicepremier Greet de Boer (1981 - 1985). Andere Wikileaks-onthullingen zijn minder vergaand: volgens Washington zou Sander Opland Falting de laatste capabele premier van Kronenburg geweest zijn, terwijl de huidige premier Ernst-Piter Strikwerda feitelijk een 'poppenkastfiguur' zou zijn. *'8': In It Ton, Issel, is met een traditionele boottocht in de haven het culturele jubeljaar geopend. It Ton is in 2011 immers culturele hoofdstad van de AGL. Bij de boottocht was ook de koninklijke aak aanwezig, en verder bijzondere zeilschepen uit alle AGL-landen. Of de tocht doorgang kon vinden was lange tijd nog onzeker, omdat halverwege december de oude haven dichtgevroren was en de vooruitzichten waren dat de vorst nog weken aan kon houden. Gelukkig sloeg het weer om en was de haven toegankelijk. De koninklijke familie opende een expositie in de Wirdarhalle over seizoensgebonden gebruiken, gerechten en feesten in de verschillende AGL-landen. Het eerste weekend van het feestelijke jaar zal worden afgesloten met een concert in de opgeknapte Niklasschouwburg. *'9': Het eerste weekend van het AGL-jaar in It Ton werd feestelijk afgesloten met het celloconcert van de Kronenburgse componiste Emma Dijkstra-Juwes. Het publiek reageerde tevreden op de relatief toegankelijke muziek van de in Kronenburg vaak onderschatte Dijkstra-Juwes. *'14': In de Mauritanische hoofdstad Nouakchott is een bijeenkomst geweest van de leiders van Kambador, de Westelijke Sahara, Marokko en Mauritanie. Het overleg ging hoofdzakelijk over de toekomst van Pundapai, een klein stukje land tussen de Westelijke Sahara en Mauritanie. In 1960 is dit gebiedje in Kambadoriaanse handen geweest, Uit rapporten van tussen 1960 en 1994 blijkt echter, dat er in die tijd voortdurend politieke druk is uitgeoefend op Pundapai en andere ex-kolonies, door Kambador. En aangezien de Westelijke Sahara in conflict is met Marokko, is besloten om Pundapai in te lijfen bij Mauritanie. Voor het bedrag van 5,3 miljoen Amerikaanse dollar heeft president Victòr Fordura nog wel enkele eilandjes van het gebied weten op te kopen. De VN blijft zowel het Mauritanische als het Kambadoriaanse deel van Pundapai controleren. *'19': Aquae Alexandrus, Insulantis; Ophef na het bekend worden van een WikiLeaks bericht dat Issel al gedurende een aantal jaar via de V.S. druk probeert uit te oefenen om de Insulantische economie meer te privatiseren. De sociaal-democratische Minister-President, Constantinus Singularior, heeft de Isselse en Amerikaanse ambassadeur op het matje geroepen ter opheldering. De ALIA heeft een spoeddebat geeist en wil weten of er ook relaties zijn tussen deze externe krachten en de gegroeide privatiseringsdrang van de Liberare LIP. Sinds de laatste AGL-conferentie liggen Insulantis en Issel lichtelijk overhoop door verschil in visie betreffende de organisatie van de economie. thumb | 200px | right | Wikileaks-oprichter Julian Assange *'19': In Issel is met verbazing gereageerd op de berichten die via WikiLeaks naar buiten zijn gekomen en waarin wordt gesuggereerd dat Issel via de VS zou hebben aangestuurd op economische hervormingen in Insulantis. Issel heeft immers altijd een betrekkelijk isolationistische politiek gevoerd met zo min mogelijk buitenlandse inmenging en het land heeft zich altijd neutraal opgesteld naar andere staatsvormen en economieën. Samenwerking met buitenlandse organisaties was lang politiek nauwelijks haalbaar en praktisch uitgesloten als deze organisaties een duidelijk politiek doel hadden (bv. de EU). In eerdere WikiLeaksberichten werd Issel mede daarom zelfs een anti-Amerikaanse houding verweten. De nu uitgelekte stukken zijn koren op de molen van de tegenstanders van de nieuwe, "open" koers (waar het AGL-lidmaatschap onder valt). Als Issel werkelijk op deze manier met bondgenoten en met de VS om zou gaan, dan zou dat mogelijk zelfs ongrondwettelijk zijn. De Isselse regering zegt de zaak te willen uitzoeken, maar dat daar dan wel betrouwbaarder bronnenmateriaal voor nodig is. *'19': Zojuist is het gesprek tussen Singularior en de ambassadeurs van de V.S. en Issel afgelopen. Singularior: "Noch Issel en noch de V.S. weten veel af van dit bericht. De V.S. en Issel melden beide dat ten tijde van de publicatie een neutrale relatie was tussen hen. Daarnaast heeft Issel zich nooit bemoeid met het buitenland." Het lijkt erop dat er een schok door Insulantis en Issel gegaan door een nep-WikiLeaks bericht. Premier Singularior heeft Issel en de V.S. laten weten de bron van dit bericht te zoeken. Het parlement meldt dit voor nu genoeg te vinden en dat het nodig is dat deze urgente zaak onderzocht wordt. Ondertussen is de buitenlandwoordvoerder van de ALIA (Claudius Marcellus) geschorst wegens zijn onverantwoordelijk omgaan met diplomatieke problemen. Direct een conclusie trekken uit "bewijs" is politiek incorrect. De Liberale LIP heeft deze beslissing van coalitiegenoot ALIA verstandig bestempeld en ziet hiermee het interne politieke probleem opgelost. Aldus de LIP: "de ALIA heeft haar conclusies getrokken en de juiste beslissing genomen. Nu is het tijd dit probleem op internationaal niveau op te lossen." *'19': De Isselse avondkranten pakken groots uit met de WikiLeaksrel, al blijkt die bij publicatie al grotendeels gesust te zijn. Conservatieve politici beschuldigen de voorbije regeringen van "diplomatieke oorlogsvoering" en benadrukken dat dergelijke inmenging ongrondwettig is en dat de regering zou moeten opstappen. In een redactioneel commentaar merkt de Dendeigar Anmoarn echter op dat er ook geen "wettig" bewijs is voor de beschuldigingen en dat de rel vooral een politiek doel dient - maar dat een doofpot dat eveneens zou doen. De verwachting is dat de regering geen verder commentaar zal willen geven, in afwachting van het onderzoek. *'22': Naar aanleiding van de WikiLeaksrel waarin Insulantis is beland, begint de binnenlandse politiek wederom te rommelen. De Socialisten (SIP) en de Communisten (ACT) trekken al samen op om hun standpunt te vertegenwoordigen dat er strengere wetten moeten komen met betrekking op de journalistiek. De Communistische Partij pleit er zelfs voor om alle nieuwsbladen te nationaliseren. Kamerlid Julius Retinalus van de ACT: "wij willen niet de persvrijheid tegen gaan, maar blijkbaar werkt de vrije markt der journalistiek niet. Als deze fabelen de wereld in worden geholpen via de journalistiek, dan gaat de journalistiek niet om het ondersteunen van de democratie, maar slechts puur om het vinden van nieuws - het wordt niet gecontroleerd, het wordt niet geverifieerd. Zo'n situatie is onhoudbaar. De overheid dient in te grijpen om dit soort schandalen te voorkomen. Voor ons is de liberale koers die Insulantis al jaren vaart de oorzaak van dit probleem: de ongereguleerde situatie met een tunnelvisie om nieuws zo snel mogelijk te publiceren is niet acceptabel." Een peiling gehouden onder de Insulantische bevolking zegt dat 9% voor nationalisering van de journalistiek is zonder directe overheidsverbintenis, zoals dat bij enkele bedrijven al geldt. 39% is voor strengere overheidscontrole om de journalistiek te controleren bij grote fouten die de democratie niet ondersteunen. 21% weet nog niet wat de beste oplossing is. 31% vindt dat dit soort fouten in de journalistieke vrijheid slechts als incident optreden, dus dat er geen extra ingrepen nodig zijn. Opmerkelijk is dus wel dat 48% van de bevolking in Insulantis vóór meer overheidsregulering in de journalistiek is. *'22': De Kronenburgse organisatie Populus, die zich inzet voor de democratie in binnen- en buitenland, vraagt om eenzelfde organisatie in de AGL. Volgens voorman Tammo Hunsheid is het steeds slechter gesteld met de democratie in sommige AGL-landen. Als voorbeeld noemt hij de recente ontwikkelingen in Île de Romanhe, waar de president op nogal ongebruikelijke wijze de premier ontsloeg en zelf de functie is gaan uitoefenen, maar ook de volgens hem 'ongezonde' discussie die op dit moment in Insulantis gevoerd wordt over het aan banden leggen van de media; dit naar aanleiding van een journalistieke blunder waarbij ook Issel betrokken zou zijn. 'Het is niet aan het volk om te bepalen wat zij willen lezen of op tv willen zien. De journalistiek moet vrij zijn om mensen alles te laten zien; wat het volk dan met die informatie doet, is een andere vraag, maar wat het niet leuk vindt, moet het niet zomaar laten verbieden', aldus Hunseid. *'22': Op basis van de enquête van deze morgen hebben de ACT en de SIP een debat over Mediaregulering aangevraagd. Op basis van de in Insulantis geldende wetten is besloten om dit debat op 27 januari te laten plaatsvinden. Er zal worden gesproken of er een Mediawet moet komen en wat daarin geregeld zou moeten worden. *'23': Binnen de regeringscoalitie van Insulantis van de Sociaal-Democraten (ALIA), Liberalen (LIP) en de Christen-Democraten (ACD) is gerommel ontstaan. Na de ACT en de SIP heeft ook de ALIA van premier Singularior zich terughoudend positief geuit met betrekking tot het voorstel van de ACT en SIP. De LIP en ACD noemen deze ideeën onverantwoordelijk, de ALIA beweert dat de journalistiek een verantwoordelijke taak heeft en dat het volk alles behoort te weten, maar niet dingen moet gaan 'weten' die niet waar zijn. Naast de ALIA hebben ook de Groenen (AC) en de Protestanten (APP) zich positief geuit over de ideeën. Aldus de woordvoerder van de SIP: "mijn complimenten voor de ALIA, dat zij zelfs binnen de regering nog hun mening durven uitspreken. De laatste jaren was dat ze al niet meer gelukt." In de kamer is nu een minderheid van 49% voor Mediaregulering. Coalitiepartners van de ALIA ACD en LIP zijn kritisch en dreigen met de val van het kabinet. *'24': Er is een moord gepleegd op een partij-prominent van de Sociaal-Democraten (ALIA), Anna Faliscus Traevum, in het centrum van Atochium. Er zijn geen verdere details bekend. Anna Faliscus Traevum was de schepper van het sociaal-democratische gedachtegoed in Insulantis. *'26': De ministers van buitenlandse zaken Carl-August Zahle en defensie Guido Knijn van Kronenburg zijn gisteren naar de Noordkamer geroepen vanwege beweringen in Wikileaks dat er op dit moment hard wordt onderhandeld over toetreding van Kronenburg tot de NAVO, terwijl de laatste officiële mededeling van de regering hieromtrent juist behelsde dat daar vanwege de crisis geen tijd voor was. Het merendeel van de oppositie, maar ook enkele regeringspartijen, valt niet zozeer over het feit dat er onderhandeld wordt, maar over de verkeerde informatie aan de Noordkamer. Ook willen ze weten of de crisis nu zodanig over is dat de NAVO inderdaad weer meer prioriteit kan krijgen. Na een avond en nacht hard debatteren bleek dat de regering een motie van wantrouwen overleefd heeft. Naar het schijnt wordt er - met alle rampspoed die deze regering lijkt te hebben getroffen in de afgelopen drie jaar - echter toch druk uitgeoefend op premier om vervroegde verkiezingen uit te schrijven. In aanloop van de opening van het parlementaire jaar (de Promulgatie) die volgende week vrijdag plaatsvindt, wil de premier hierover geen mededelingen doen. *'26: '''Oplopende spanningen tussen de VS en Kambador. In de VS is een onderzoek gestart naar de politieke invloed die Kambador sinds 1960 heeft gehad op enkele ex-kolonies, zoals Pundapai. Dit was naar aanleiding van de 'verdeling' van het kleine gebiedje Pundapai, gelegen aan de West-Afrikaanse kust. De Amerikanen hebben al meerdere malen gezegd de huidige Kambadoriaanse president, Victòr Fordura, niet te vertrouwen. In Kambador heeft men hieruit de conclusie getrokken, dat de Amerikaanse regering de Kambadorianen al jaren lang goed in de gaten houdt. Volgens enkele op WikiLeaks geplaatste documenten zouden zelfs enkele hoge Kambadoriaanse legerleiders (waaronder mogelijk generaal Gilbert Hanfords) onder Amerikaanse invloed staan. Ook doordat er gefraudeerd zou zijn met bevolkingsenquetes over het sturen van Kambadoriaanse militairen naar Afghanistan, zouden deze troepen (tegen de wil van president Fordura) alsnog worden uitgezonden. De Amerikaanse en Kambadoriaanse regering beschuldigen elkaar hiervan. De resultaten van dit onderzoek zijn in naam van president Fordura naar de Amerikaanse regering gestuurd. De VS besloot hier dus op te reageren met een onderzoek naar negatieve Kambadoriaanse invloed in Pundapai. Verder verklaarde de Amerikaanse regering dat ze James Woodsburgh, de grootste politieke rivaal van president Fordura, zouden willen steunen bij een eventuele machtsovername. *'26 Vanwege de storm van komende nacht die voorspeld wordt, zijn alle parlementariërs verplicht in de slaapvertrekken van het Forum Romanum te overnachten. Alleen de leden die op Insula Alexandrus wonen mogen naar huis. De Parlements Commissie acht het morgen niet veilig over het water te reizen. Vanwege het belangrijke debat van morgen over Media Regulering moeten alle parlementariërs aanwezig zijn. Februari *'''1: Vanmorgen om 10:00 uur (lokale tijd), op het Eénheidsplein in Jolka, is de 64ste verjaardag herdacht van de stichting van de Volksrepubliek Palana met een militaire parade en feestelijke optochten. *'2': De Verenigde Naties stellen een onderzoek in naar het bevolkingswelzijn in Kambador. Zo'n dertig inspecteurs worden naar de eilandnatie gestuurd om te kijken naar zaken als corruptie, sociale voorzieningen en in het bijzonder de gezondheidszorg, waar de VN Kambador al vaker op heeft aangesproken. Opvallend is, dat dit onderzoek sterk wordt gesteund door James Woodsburgh, partijleider van de EDCC en aartsrivaal van de huidige president Victòr Fordura. Woodsburgh heeft zijn concurrent meerdere malen openbaar gewantrouwd, en hem zelfs voor dictator uitgemaakt. President Fordura heeft er mee ingestemd de VN-inspecteurs het land in te laten, maar heeft hen toch enkele aparte beperkingen opgelegd. De Amerikaanse regering geeft Woodsburgh duidelijk steun in zijn strijd tegen Fordura. Zo willen ook zij de onderzoeksuitslagen in kunnen zien. De Amerikanen grijpen elke mogelijkheid om Kambador zwart te maken aan, maar zeggen hier over dat ze niets hebben tegen het land, maar tegen president Fordura. Fordura zegt dat het hier zou gaan om 'ongewenste bemoeienis' van Amerika. *'4': Op 23 maart zullen er in Kronenburg vervroegde verkiezingen plaatsvinden voor de Noordkamer, het Kronenburgse huis van afgevaardigden. Dit heeft minister-president Ernst-Piter Strikwerda vandaag bekend gemaakt, na de jaarlijkse voorlezing der Promulgatie door koning Ernst (de opening van het parlementaire jaar). Oorspronkelijk zouden de verkiezingen later dit jaar, namelijk op 26 oktober, plaats hebben gevonden, maar de coalitiepartijen van PSV, PvG en PU zijn het erover eens geraakt dat er vanwege 'nijpende kwesties', zoals de nasleep van de economische crisis, eerder om de mening van het volk gevraagd moet worden. Volgens de oppositie zijn de vervroegde verkiezingen echter een manier om de regering-Strikwerda een toch nog wat eervolle aftocht te geven. Er komt geen interim-regering; de regering-Strikwerda zal vanaf de verkiezingen demissionair doorregeren tot er een nieuwe regering is gevormd. *'4': In Harrawi is een aangekondigde 'Dag van Woede' (Hias Yassimiator in het Harrawisch) mislukt. Dat heeft de regering op de staatstelevisie laten weten. De 'woedende volksmenigte van duizenden mensen' die in de hoofdstad Oryaa op het Plein van de Republiek (Sh'Wees esh'Umuryior) had moeten protesteren tegen de regering, is niet komen opdagen: volgens ooggetuigen was er feitelijk niemand, op een toevallige passant na. Vanwege het feit dat het vrijdag was, was het sowieso rustig in de stad. Ook de organisatoren, van wie men vermoedt dat zij gelieerd zijn aan de politieke partij Aglyawa Slamyawa (Islamitische Waarden), hebben toegegeven dat de opkomst hen wat tegenviel; zelfs zijzelf waren niet op het plein verschenen. *'15': De Kronenburgse staatssecretaris Jolanda Keimpema-Keizer van AGL-Zaken heeft het rapport bekritiseerd dat op verzoek van de Karstoniaanse regering geschreven werd door het Mård-Instituut. In dit rapport wordt het eerste jaar van het hernieuwde lidmaatschap van Karstonia van de AGL geëvalueerd, maar het instituut heeft de gelegenheid ook aangegrepen om flinke kritieken te uiten op het functioneren van de AGL zelf, in het bijzonder de suborganisatie MIE en dier voorzitter Thea Eldorat. Keimpema noemt het ongelukkig dat Karstonia juist het Mård-Instituut zo'n evaluatie heeft laten schrijven; het instituut was tot het uittreden van Karstonia uit de AGL in 2004 een suborganisatie van de AGL en heeft sindsdien aan belang moeten inboeten; het is dus de vraag in hoeverre het instituut de evaluatie zonder voorbehouden heeft kunnen maken. Met een deel van de kritiek van het Mård-Instituut is de staatssecretaris het overigens wel eens: sinds de oprichting van het MIE in 2006 is er op z'n hoogst nog maar één milieurapport verschenen, terwijl de doelstelling een jaarlijks rapport is. Maar onder het Mård-Instituut was dat al niet veel beter, zegt de staatssecretaris. *'16': Van 2 tot 6 mei zal een officiële delegatie uit het keizerrijk Insulantis een officieel bezoek brengen aan Kronenburg. Naar verwachting zullen de Insulantische president Lucius Renalus Gerardus Bynartanum als ook de Insulantische kroonprins ontvangen worden door koning Ernst Frederik en koningin Isabel. *'16': De Kambadoriaanse politicus James Woodsburgh, hoofd van de EDCC, verklaart dat zijn partij afstand doet van hun macht in het Kambadoriaanse politieke stelsel. Tot nu was het zo geregeld, dat de JEC en de EDCC om de beurt vier jaar aan de macht waren. De Kambadoiaanse bevolking stemde dan op plannen, die de heersende partij dan uit moest voeren. Maar sinds de huidige president Victòr Fordura zijn machtspositie misbruikt, willen verschillende politici meer dan ooit dat de Kambadorianen kunnen stemmen op partijen in plaats van plannen. Deze politici worden gesteund door onder andere de VN en de VS. Voordat de JEC dus in 2012 zijn macht overdraagt aan de EDCC, zal de EDCC verkiezingen organiseren. Verschillende (nieuwe) politieke partijen zullen hieraan meedoen, onder andere de CPFD. De partij die deze verkiezingen wint, zal dan vier jaar mogen regeren. Dit is slechts een kleine stap op weg naar een democratischer Kambador, want de JEC zal om de beurt nog vier jaar aan de mact zijn. *'23': Voor het eerst sinds de volksopstanden in het Midden-Oosten en Noord-Afrika komt er een officiële reactie van het ministerie van buitenlandse zaken van de volksrepubliek Palana.Deze voorspelt chaos, anarchie, armoede en onderdrukking en misschien wel burgeroorlogen als er nog meer regime's gaan omvallen. *'24': Uit door WikiLeaks geopenbaade documenten blijkt, dat de Kambadoriaanse regering in 1972 plannen heeft gehad om delen van de Canarishe Eilanden te annexeren. Dit als compensatie, aangezien Spanje Kambador ruim 400 jaar heeft gekoloniseed. Daarnaast liggen Kambador en de Canarische Eilanden in dezelfde regio, met dezelfde cultuur. Desnoods zou de Kambadoriaanse regering deze annexatie met geweld moeten opeisen, stond zelfs vermeld in de documenten. Deze annexatiepoging is door de VN afgekeurd, aangezien de inwoners van de Canarische Eilanden (met een krappe meerderheid) liever Spaans gebied bleven. *'24': De demonstranten uit het Kambadoriaanse district Muel (die al jaren vechten voor een onafhankelijker Muel) verlaren (voorlopig) samen te willen werken de partijen die tegen het regime van president Victòr Fordura zijn, zoals de CPFD. Verder zijn deze partijen voor een democratischer politiek stelsel in Kambador. Hoewel de Kambadorianen nu al wel kunnen stemmen, stemmen ze nu op uit te voeren plannen, niet op wie hen gaat regeren. Fordura is de eerste die hier steeds meer machtsmisbruik van maakt: uit verschillende WikiLeak-documenten is al gebleken, dat Fodura geld achterhoudt voor hem en zijn regering. Alle partijen die voor een democratischer Kambador zijn (verschillende politieke partijen, zoals de EDCC en de CPFD, de demonstranten voor een onafhankelijker Muel en enkele buitenlandse regeringen) hebben zich verenigd in één machtige organisatie, de UGDC. Maart *'2': De Aardse Geofictieve Liga bestaat vandaag 25 jaar. Dit heugelijke feit is in tal van lidstaten gevierd. Op 2 maart 1986 werd in de Yambaanse hoofdstad Aralethe de eerste steen gelegd voor dit excentrieke clubje van verspreid over de wereld liggende landen. Van de vijf oprichtende leden Seppië, Vixatië, Palmyra, Karstonia en Yamba zijn op dit moment alleen Seppië en Karstonia nog lid en de liga werd in haar geschiedenis geconfronteerd met een in vergelijking met andere internationale organisaties groot ledenverloop. In recente jaren is de populariteit van de liga echter plotseling drastisch gestegen: sinds 13 september 2009 kent de liga negen volwaardige lidstaten en één geassocieerde lidstaat. Twee andere landen hebben het lidmaatschap aangevraagd. Op zaterdag 19 maart zal het jubileum in AGL-verband gevierd worden tijdens de 48e Conferentie in de Seppische stad Wanir. *'6': de kiescommissie in Insulantis heeft nu de officiële verkiezingsuitslag bekend gemaakt. De Socialistische Partij (SIP) is de grootste geworden. : Intussen is er ook al een linkse regering gevormd, tussen de Socialisten, Sociaal-Democraten, Groenen en Sociaal-Liberalen. De nieuwe premier is Marcus Alienus Nicomaeus. *'11': De Socialistische Partij in Insulantis (SIP) heeft een onderzoek aangevraagd naar de mogelijkheid voor Insulantis om zonder te veel economische schade de Wereld Handels Organisatie (WTO) te verlaten, omdat deze organisatie het liberalisme opdringt aan landen. De regeringspartners van de SIP, de sociaal-democraten, groenen, en sociaal-liberalen hebben voor gestemd,omdat het een onderdeel was van het regeringsakkoord, ook de Nationalisten, Communisten, Sociaal-Christenen en de Conservatieven hebben voor gestemd. Het voorstel heeft een meerderheid gekregen van 84% - alleen de über-liberalen, liberalen en christen-democraten stemden tegen. *'13': In Kronenburg heeft een groep demonstranten zich vannacht verzameld bij het bouwterrein ten zuidwesten van Friescheburg van wat 's lands eerste kerncentrale moet worden, en zich aan de toegangshekken vastgeketend; niemand kan er nu dus in of uit. De actievoerders, geïnspireerd door de gebeurtenissen in Japan, protesteren tegen de afbouw van de centrale, die in hun ogen een gevaar kan betekenen voor de volksgezondheid. De politie heeft een ultimatum gesteld: indien nodig zal er geweld gebruikt worden als het bouwterrein niet voor maandagochtend ontruimd is. *'19': Op de 48ste Conferentie van de Aardse Geofictieve Liga, dit keer gehouden in de Seppische stad Wanir, werden maar liefst elf delegaties ontvangen door de Seppische koningin Arna Lotta, die enkele woorden sprak naar aanleiding van het 25-jarig jubileum van de liga. Tijdens de vergadering behaalde Elysion het volwaardig lidmaatschap en is daarmee de tiende lidstaat van de AGL. De Volksrepubliek Palana verkreeg het geassocieerd lidmaatschap. Tenslotte werd ook de AGL-Investeringsbank formeel opgericht, onder leiding van de eerste directrice Susanne Öst (Karstonia); tijdens de 47ste Conferentie was de Karstoniaanse hoofdstad Marckfontänn al aangewezen als hoofdzetel van de bank. *'21': AGL-spelen Herfarum. 20:50 (16:50 Nederlandse tijd) is eindelijk de eerste renner van de Hordenmarathon aangekomen. Het team uit Chimor heeft dit onderdeel gewonnen. Door hun aankomst, na over het hele eiland een hordenparcours te hebben afgelopen (en de twee wissels gebruikt hebbende), mocht de openingsceremonie van start gaan, uiteraard met de huldiging van deze Chimorese atleten. Vanmorgen was al de plechtige opening; deze scheiding is belangrijk in de Insulantese cultuur. Ook zijn er al verschillende voetbalwedstrijden gespeeld (om 15:00 en 18:00). Verslag van de wedstrijden. *'21': na de spannende wedstrijd tegen Kronenburg (die eindigde in 1-1) is er uiteindelijk toch vreugde in het Insulantese kamp van voetbalfans. De gehele wedstrijd was een zeer leuke om naar te kijken, de totaal 18 scoringskansen (waarvan 11 voor Insulantis) zeggen wellicht dat de verdediging niet helemaal top werkte, of de aanval juist goed, maar het doel werd zelden in de kern gevonden. Beide keepers hadden een aantal knappe reddingen. Deze wedstrijd heeft het vertrouwen in het Insulantische team doen stijgen voor de poulefase. We zullen zien. *'23': Zoals verwacht zijn de vervroegde Noordkamerverkiezingen in Kronenburg geëindigd in een drama voor het regerend Progressief Socialistisch Verbond van minister-president Ernst-Piter Strikwerda: de partij behaalde 22 zetels van de 175, precies de helft van het resultaat van 2007. De aarzeling rond het stilleggen van de bouw van 's lands eerste kerncentrale, interne ruzies binnen de partij alsook enkele miskleunen van de premier zelf hebben de partij de das omgedaan. Ook medecoalitiepartner de Pragmatische Unie moest er aan geloven en boekte een verlies van zeven zetels, om op negen uit te komen. Toch enigszins verrassende winnaar, en thans de grootste partij, is de derde coalitiepartner, de Partij voor Gelijkheid van lijsttrekker Ewald de Haan de Cronenburg. De PvG boekte elf zetels winst en komt daarmee op 55 uit. Verwacht wordt dat de koning dus binnen enkele dagen een Adviseur Generaal van PvG-huize zal aanwijzen, die een nieuwe regering zal moeten vormen; zeer waarschijnlijk De Haan de Cronenburg zelf. Tweede partij is ROOS!, geleid door ex-voorzitter van het Ylieen-Centrum Sigurd Jörgensen, die 36 zetels haalde. De voorheen grootste oppositiepartij, de Liberale Kronenburgse Partij, boekte opnieuw verlies en komt uit op 21 zetels. Nieuw in de Noordkamer zijn de VLSP van voormalig staatssecretaris van AGL-Zaken Thorsten Aabenraa, de Ouderenliga, de Klimaatpartij en de conservatieve partij Orde&Recht. *'25': In een eerste, voorlopig definitieve exitpoll na de parlementsverkiezingen in Harrawi, blijkt er zoals verwacht niet veel verschoven te zijn in het politieke landschap. De regerende IAA (Isb Akshana a Ashula; de Partij voor Ontwikkeling en Voorspoed, van de Isun-clan) wint zeer waarschijnlijk een zetel en komt op 19 uit, terwijl de INH (Isb sh'Nassaa Harraay; de Partij voor het Volk van Harrawi) er één verliest, waardoor er slechts twee overblijven. Meer verschuivingen zijn ook tussen de andere partijen mogelijk, maar dat wordt pas duidelijk als alle stemmen geteld zijn. Het Harrawische parlement heeft 71 zetels. In de verkiezingscampagne overheersten thema's als de domino-revoluties in de Arabische wereld en het al dan niet verder ontsluiten van Harrawi als vakantiebestemming voor westerse toeristen. De verkiezingen hadden een lage opkomst van rond de 60%. Het leger was ingezet om een ordelijke stembusgang te garanderen, vanwege kans op ongeregeldheden door met name de revolutionaire toestanden in Jemen. *'25': Op de Christelijke Hogeschool Gerbrand Stuut in Noordeinde is vanochtend een student met een vuurwapen om zich heen gaan schieten. Vijf personen, onder wie drie studenten, een docent en een portier, overleefden het incident niet. De schutter kon met veel moeite overmeesterd en later door de politie gearresteerd worden. Het is voor de eerste keer in zestien jaar dat een dergelijk drama op een Kronenburgse school plaatsvindt. *'27': Voor het eerst in 70 jaar is Issel deze lente niet overgegaan op de zomertijd. Die werd ooit ingevoerd in de Tweede Wereldoorlog. Sinds de jaren tachtig volgde Issel de richtlijn van de omringende landen en voerde het in het laatste weekend van maart de zomertijd in, maar na toenemende kritiek op het nut en vooral de nadelen van de zomertijd is besloten de klok voortaan niet meer te verzetten. Issel blijft dus vanaf nu in zomer en winter de universele tijd handhaven. *'27': Na een debat gedurende de gehele afgelopen nacht tot heden middag in het Insulantische Parlement is er uiteindelijk een beslissing genomen voor Mediaregulering. Besloten is een Commissie te benoemen (Commissie Vergilius-Actus) om een conceptwetsontwerp te maken voor de regering. De minister doet dat niet zelf omdat de sociaal-democraten geen voorstander zijn van Mediaregulering en die partij wel deel is van de coalitie. In het coalitieakkoord was afgesproken dat de sociaal-liberalen de mediawet niet zouden tegenhouden bij het krijgen van een meerderheid, en in ruil daarvoor zouden de linkse partijen hun streven voor het nationaliseren van de NUTS-bedrijven en Verzekeraars ter zijde zetten. Het voorstel is aangenomen door de sociaal-democraten, socialisten, groenen, communisten en sociaal-christenen (54%). *'28': In Kronenburg is de bouw van wat 's lands eerste kerncentrale moet worden, stilgelegd na aanhoudende protesten van verontruste burgers. Aanleiding van de onrust zijn de problemen met kerncentrales in Japan als gevolg van de aardbeving en tsunami aldaar op 11 maart jl. Geruststellingen van ontslagnemend minister Erwin Ruwaard van energie over de veiligheid van de nieuwe centrale - zo moet de Kronenburgse kerncentrale een stuk moderner worden dan de getroffen centrales in Japan - mochten niet baten; de protesten werden in de afgelopen weken steeds heviger en de regering zag zich genoodzaakt de bouw stil te leggen. Terwijl vanuit het PSV geluiden komen dat een stillegging van de bouw al vóór de verkiezingen de partij wellicht een minder groot verlies hadden kunnen opleveren, vindt coalitiepartner PvG juist dat de bouw überhaupt niet onderbroken had mogen worden; de beslissing is volgens die partij onder druk en in haast gemaakt. De LKP vreest dat het de staat veel geld zal gaan kosten nu er niet gewerkt wordt. ROOS! is blij met de bouwstop en hoopt dat de centrale uiteindelijk helemaal niet gebouwd zal worden. thumb | right | 300px | Bootvluchtelingen voor de kust van [[Sibiolania]] *'29': De Italianen evacueren asielzoekers van het eiland Lampedusa. In de praktijk komt dit erop neer dat de Afrikaanse vluchtelingen worden overgeplaatst naar opvangcentra op Sibiolania. De bevolking van dit eiland protesteert. Sibiolania moest al eerder de nodige vluchtelingen uit met name Tunesië opvangen, nu komen daar nog duizenden Libiërs bij. *'30': Sibiotische vissers proberen de marineschepen vol asielzoekers tegen te houden door de haven van Arania te blokkeren. Met waterkanonnen proberen de militairen de blokkade te breken, wat tot veel verbolgenheid leidt in de Italiaanse pers. Berlusconi bezweert dat de vluchtelingenopvang op Sibiolania "tijdelijk" is en dat er "binnen een week" een andere oplossing zal zijn. 2011_1 Categorie:2011